The Tick (video game)
The Tick is a side-scrolling beat 'em up video game released in 1994 for the Sega Genesis and Super NES systems. It was developed by Software Creations, and released by FOX Interactive. Gameplay The game is made up of 44 levels split up into 16 chapters. In it, Tick fights ninjas, Idea Men, clowns, and giant snails as the standard enemies. When not in battle the view of the stages is two-dimensional, but when in battle the view is semi-isometric. If the player falls during the platforming sections, they will enter a "subplot", in the form of a quick boss battle with one of four possible foes (Red Scare, Chainsaw Vigilante, Running Guy or Clark Oppenheimer). The player can pick up a power up shaped like a fist to gain an ally in battle. The allies simply walk backwards behind Tick, and give the player the ability to hit enemies on either side. The allies are specific to certain parts of the game (for example, in Chairface's kitchen, he is aided by American Maid). Arthur serves as a sort of special attack, with the player having only three to use in the entire game. He swoops across the screen and instantly takes out any enemies he hits. Cameos by Sewer Urchin, Human Bullet and Captain Lemming appear throughout (Sewer Urchin appears at specific spots, while the latter two show up randomly), and deal damage to those in their path. Story The story is based on the episode "The Tick vs. Chairface Chippendale", although only for chapters 6-10. The rest of the game has no discernable story, although the first four chapters use the characters of Paul the Samurai and Oedipus from the comics, and Tick fights ninjas, as he did in issue 3 of the original comic. he fights Thrakkorzog in the final level of the game, who is now much larger, purple, and doesn't seem to have his sentient tongue. The game also features "subplots", which feature Red Scare, and the Chainsaw Vigilante (separately), and Tick fights each of them twice (making 4 fights overall). Reception The game was generally disliked for the common reasons of repetitiveness, being far too long, and featuring far too few kinds of enemies. GamePro, however, praised its replication of the comic's humor. Chapters Chapter 1 The chapter starts with Tick fighting ninjas on top of a bus, and he then transitions to the streets at night. After fighting through the streets, Tick traverses the rooftops, all the while having throwing stars launched at him. He then fights more ninjas, assisted by Paul the Samurai. Chapter 2 Tick climbs across a series of rooftops, once again having projective weapons thrown his way. He makes it to a suburban neighborhood, where he walks across a power cable, avoiding more weapons, trying not to fall to the ninjas below. He then fights his way through a series of front lawns, being aided at one point by Oedipus. Chapter 3 Tick fights his way through more dank city streets, fighting ninjas of various colors, and Paul once again comes to Tick's aid. He then makes his way onto a skyscraper, and then a hospital, where he once again finds Oedipus, and fights off a boss ninja. Sewer Urchin makes a cameo. Chapter 4 Tick finds himself this time in a Chinatown setting, where Paul aids him in fighting his way to a dojo. After fighting through a stream of ninjas inside, he finds a the District Manager, and defeats him. Chapter 5 The story takes a turn this time around, with Tick now fighting a variety of Idea Men in the streets of The City, and he is helped by American Maid. He climbs up along the sides of buildings, all the while dodging missiles. He makes his way up onto the rooftops, and fights his way to the Forehead, who fights him with bombs and a gun. He then fights through the streets, now in the daylight, with the help of Die Fledermaus. Sewer Urchin makes another cameo. Chapter 6 Tick makes his way into Chairface Chippendale's kitchen (presumably disguised as a caterer, and fights many more Idea Men, along with American maid. He then fights through his dining room, as does Die Fledermaus. He has a boss battle with the Deadly Nose, who shoots bullets from his nose, and defeats him. Chapter 7 Tick fights through what appears to be an illustrious castle courtyard, and then a farm/forest. He makes his way through the colorful Idea Men to Forehead, and they fight again as before. A snare trap appears in the background, but it has no effect on anything. Chapter 8 Tick is now in an underground tunnel, trying to find his way to Chairface's secret lair (as opposed to the episode, where Chairface's heat ray was in his observatory). American Maid assists in the fight, as Tick makes his way to a long, windy, narrow path, which is surrounded by a deep pit. Tick traverses to the entrance to Chairface's lair, where Eyebrows Mulligan is waiting. He fights Tick with a rocket launcher, but Tick defeats him and carries on. Chapter 9 Tick fights through more Idea Men in a dark, cavernous secret passage. The walls are partially covered by metal tiles. He is aided at one point by Die Fledermaus. He then tightrope walks above a pit of ferocious, man-eating alligators. Chapter 10 Tick fights his way through a hall with walls covered in various technology. He has a final showdown against Forehead, before encountering Chairface, who is with the heat ray. Chairface is a different kid of boss battle, as Tick's goal is not to defeat him, but to destroy three parts of the heat ray. When Tick does so, he wins the battle. Chapter 11 Tick battles through more city streets, but this time they are occupied with evil clowns. Tick then fights through more clowns in a dark sewer, until he makes his way to the circus. Chapter 12 Now in the circus, Tick fights another onslaught of colorful clowns. He then enters the big top, where he fights the Chainsaw Vigilante. Chapter 13 Tick then fights what looks like a giant, four-layer wedding cake on wheels, but it's really an enemy that shoots bombs, has a hidden punching glove device, and has a robotic clown head and arms that pops out of the top layer and throws bombs. Tick must destroy the bomb cannons and punching glove before he can defeat the clown on top. This level stands out in that it takes place in only one area. Chapter 14 Tick jumps across boats fighting more clowns. In constant danger of falling into the water below. tick then must jump across boats avoiding the gaps and flying objects. A notably short level. Chapter 15 Tick fights a few clowns on a beach, and then encounters Red Scare. Tick then fights giant snails along another winding path above oblivion, although this time it's much darker. Tick then walks along a rocky landscape, with what appears to be a futuristic city in the background (Dimension 14B). All the while he dodges bizarre projectiles. Chapter 16 In the final chapter of the game, Tick fights more snails through a creepy passageway filled with green slime and skulls. He finally makes his way to Thrakkorzog, the final boss of the game. Thrakkorzog is defeated by attacking his tentacle-like arms. The game ends with a screen of Tick and Arthur on a Tickcycle, riding towards the player. Characters *Tick *Arthur *American Maid *Die Fledermaus *Paul the Samurai *Oedipus *Chairface Chippendale **Forehead **Deadly Nose **Eyebrows Mulligan *Sewer Urchin *Human Bullet *Captain Lemming *Idea Men *Ninjas **Sagin the Wolf **District Manager *Thrakkorzog *Red Scare *Chainsaw Vigilante *Running Guy *Clark Oppenheimer *Giant Snails *Clowns Trivia *In the instruction manual, the different clown enemies' names are listed as Shirtless, Dentures, Toot Toot, and Fingers. Errors *On the title card for the final chapter, the word "gets" is misspelled as "get's". Gallery thetickvideogamesnes.jpg|The game's SNES cover Tickvideogamescreen.png tickgameendscreen.png Tickfightingvideogame.png Ideamenvideogamegray.png Tickvideogamecharacter.png Sewerurchinvideogame.png Humanbulletvideogame2.png Humanbulletvideogame.png Americanmaidvideogame.png Diefledermausvideogame.png Arthurvideogame.png Captainlemmingvideogame2.png Captainlemmingvideogame.png Foreheadvideogame.png Chairfacevideogame3.png Chairfacevideogame2.png Chairfacevideogame.png Eyebrowsmulliganvideogame2.png Eyebrowsvideogame.png Deadlynosevideogame2.png Deadlynosevideogame.png tickgamemenu.png chainsawsubplot.png tickvschainsawvigilante.png chainsawvigilante.png chainsawvigilante2.png chainsawvigilante3.png tickredscaresubplot.png redscarevideogame.png redscarevideogame2.png redscarebegging.png alligatorpitvideogame.png tickvideogamepunyninja.png tickgameninjaboss.png tickgamesumoboss.png tickcakeclown.png tickgamespoon.png tickgameclownfight.png Ideamenvideogamered.png Ideamenvideogamegreen.png Ideamenvideogameblue.png Ideamenvideogame.png paulandtick.png oedipusandtick.png runningguysubplot.png runningguyvideogame.png runningguyandtickvideogame.png clarkoppenheimersubplot.png clarkoppenheimervideogame.png clarkandtickvideogame.png arthurpowerup.png instructionmanual.jpg|The instruction manual Category:The Tick (animated series) Category:Merchandise